


Risky things

by rosebudsie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I care about you guys :(, Please Proceed With Caution, This may cause some triggers, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, dadvid, this is not Maxvid :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: David does his usual "stay awake and make sure no camper is escaping" routine. The only problem is, Max is no where to be found.





	Risky things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! To those reading, this fanfic was made in February. I originally posted this on my tumblr account, but, decided to bring it here as well as give it some touch ups. :)  
> Enjoy the read! Be sure to leave kudo's and comments as well <3

David stepped out of his cabin. He had to do his daily “stay awake and make sure no camper is escaping” routine. But with some investigation, David notices Max is no where to be found. He wouldn’t be escaping like he usually does, right? David walked to the campground as he checked his tent quietly, only seeing Neil in his respective cot. Max’s bed empty besides Max’s teddy bear laying on the bed alone. _'That was certainly very strange..'_ David hummed in confusion as he closed the tent flap.

His next place to investigate was in the forest. David steadily walked to the forest, far enough away from the tents the campers normally slept in to be able to call out for Max. After only a few minutes of walking with his golden lantern in hand, he heard distant, almost quiet, sobs. From where? “Max?” David called. To his dismay, the sobs began to hush more.

David walked towards where he thought the sobbing emanated, gasping when he saw Max with a wine bottle. “Max!” He exclaimed as Max only looked down, the gentle sobbing he made only worsening as he hiccuped. “D-David,” Max quietly parroted. David’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as he sat on his heels down to Max’s side. Deciding it was best to not saying anything, he was shocked at what he was even seeing. “Max.. Where did y-” “S-shut up,” Max groggily said, not even daring to look David in the eyes.

David frowned and extended a hand out to him, Max slapping the offered hand. “F-Fuck off, David.” Max warned. David sighed, looking to the side to the lamp that was illuminating the small patch of grass and the both of them. “Max.. I.. I’m not mad, I just.. Where did you even get that bottle?” David looked over at Max being met with a piercing glare, the green eyes Max had almost staring into his soul as tears dripped off his cheek. He looked absolutely pitiful. “Wh- Why do you want to know?!” Max hiccuped, before he began to gag, retching forward, slapping his mouth with his right hand and clutching his stomach with his left, vomiting onto the grass.

David stayed silent and slowly put his hand on Max’s back to rub his back as a comforting gesture. To Max, everything was hazy, as much as he’d scream at David for even touching him, he couldn’t make himself do it as tears fell off his cheeks as he gagged. “I-I said, f-fuck off..” Max coughed out, David not saying a word. “Wh- Why d-” more bile spilled, “do you care?” Max hoarsely finished his sentence. “Shh, breathe, Max.” David sighed sadly as he continued to rub Max’s back hoping to soothe him. David looked at Max who was still clutching his stomach with his small shaking hand. In fact, Max’s whole body was shaking. David only felt empathy for Max, no anger seeming to really boil. He couldn’t be mad, he should be, but he couldn’t bring himself to be.

David sat there with Max for a few more minutes, Max gagging every now and then but nothing coming out. _‘He must be exhausted…’_ David thought to himself as he leaned to try and look at the wine bottle label. To his own surprise, it was labelled as 'Campbell’s Vineyard’. David only made a sad noise to that. Really, he should’ve known. “So…” David tried after a minute of Max’s hoarse tired breathing. He patted Max’s back gently, Max notably stilling up at that. “Sorry, Max.” David apologized, he didn’t mean to startle him or hurt him. “S..Shut up.” Max mumbled. “… Ready to head back to camp? David said with a gentle smile down at Max. A pause. ”.. yeah.“ he grumbled. "Want me to carry you?” David offered, being met with more silence as Max barely nodded. David smiled more. “Okay, Max. Hold on one second.”

David reached around Max as he first took the bottle up and put it in his vest pocket. “I don’t want to leave this out here for a camper to find,” David said, now lifting Max up by his armpits and held him to his chest, hands pressed on his back to keep him from falling backwards. He knew from how Max was that he probably didn’t even want to be carried. Though David knew he would need assistance even if he had rejected his offer. Max was so tired. He could barely even see or understand what was even going on around him. He felt dizzy and the remnants of throwing up before lingered as he tried to repress any urges to gag.

He clutched onto David’s shirt for dear life. Something to let him know he wasn’t going to be let go of at any given time. Hell. He knew if David was anything like his parents, he’d get the shit beaten out of him. Probably even killed. Max huffed as he subconsciously began to weep. Damn, he was stronger than this, and he knew that. David’s hand only pet his back in a comforting way as Max tried to muffle his weeping. David didn’t seem to mind that he was even getting his shirt soaked with his saliva that he didn’t notice was still on his face and tears. All he really cared about right now was the warmth that came off of his chest, something that made Max feel comfortable…

…

After a bit of walking, David and Max returned to camp. “Hey, Max? Do you mind if you sleep in the cabin tonight? I don’t want you to have a headache around the campers in the morning.” David said, looking down at Max for any answer. None, what so ever. Max was still clutched onto his chest, but.. he was passed out. Breathing gently, asleep. David smiled softly at Max before he walked to the Counselor cabin. He placed Max onto a couch and got him blankets and pillows to sleep comfortably in. David smiled to himself at his handiwork for adjusting Max in comfortably. _'Oh, he would be so proud,'_ he’s sure.

 _Yeah… “Proud.”’_ David thought. Frowning at himself again, standing up and heading back into his room and sat on his bed, reaching into his vest pocket before looking at the discarded bottle before using the end of his shirt to clean off the top of the bottle. He’d drank before; but he’d never drank wine, let alone Campbell’s wine. He hummed, before turning the bottle to see any details about it. Absolutely nothing. David looked around for a second as if he'd get caught before he relaxed and sat back onto his bed and took a small gulp of the wine. He cringed for a moment, the taste bitter and hot on his tongue. Strange. Though after a few minutes of more sips, he continued to down it. It wasn’t that long until the bottle itself was completely empty. He’ll brush his teeth tomorrow. He'd suffer through a little bit of a headache, but... Maybe the campers, Gwen, and Max wouldn’t know.


End file.
